Cat The Businessman
by demondreaming
Summary: Cat gets dragged into Trina's room to help her try on clothes, but Cat's not too focused. Cat/Trina pairing. Two-shot, with a chance for three. Now rated M. Victorious Award Winner - Best Smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, or anything. Besides, how can you _own_ something man? Do we ever really _own_ anything? Dude.**

**A/N: Not a lot of Trina pairings... with anyone, and it's quite understandable. However, I felt a need to do a Cat/Trina pairing, just 'cause... did you see how cute they were in 'Tori The Zombie'? One would hope I've recreated that cuteness, except in a more -ahem- 'adult' form.**

"Tori?"

Cat turns her head towards the staircase curiously.

"Torrrrrrrrri?"

It's coming closer, and Cat turns her whole body, facing the staircase.

"_Tori!_"

Trina comes stomping down the stairs, yelling her sister's name. She freezes on the stairs, seeing Cat staring at her from the sofa, a smile on her lips. Trina recovers herself, descending down the rest of the stairs.

"Oh. Hey Cat. Where's Tori?" She questions, looking away dramatically and fluffing her hair.

Cat purses her lips, shifting on the lounge to glance around. She shrugs after a moment. "I don't know." She says simply. She smooths out her brightly colored dress, examining her hands against the vibrant material with interest.

A look of disbelief crosses Trina's face. "You don't know?"

Cat nods fervently, wiggling her fingers in front of her face. Cat remembered coming here for something... something for school, and she remembered Tori swearing and checking her phone. She didn't like it when Tori swore. She didn't like it when anyone swore. It was just so harsh and... _dirty_. And then Tori left while Cat had been distracted with a bowl of goldfish. They were just so shiny and cute, it's not her fault Tori disappeared. She'd been sitting here for a while, just looking around. It felt like a doctor's surgery. Waiting and waiting, and feeling a little uncomfortable, and you want to leave, but you came for a reason, so you can't leave! Just a little longer. She'd perked up when she heard Trina's voice. Trina was nice. Ever since they took that trip to Bakersfield together, and Trina had bought her some Fweezy Queen ice cream, and they sang that song. Cat smiled at the memory; it was a fun day, even if she'd been terrified for her life sometimes with Trina's less than skilful driving.

Trina tapped her foot impatiently, studying the dreamy redhead. "You'll do. Come on." She grabs Cat's hand, pulling her up, and Cat stumbles to her feet, woken from her reverie.

"I will?" Trina drags her upstairs. She was going to tear Tori a new one when she got home. Tori knew she was supposed to be here in case Trina wanted anything! It's the whole reason Tori was born; Trina had asked her parents for a personal assistant, and that was Tori. You'd think she'd be more grateful. But Cat seemed willing enough. She tugged Cat into her bedroom, motioning her towards the bed.

The room seemed to spiral, Trina's face looking out from everywhere. Happy Trina, sad Trina, even a vampire Trina fixed their eyes on Cat. The walls were plastered with pictures, a kaleidoscope of Trina's staring their way out. Cat sat on the bed dizzily. She turned to face the real Trina, only to see the older girl stripping her top off, a dark blue bra underneath. Cat furrowed her eyebrows, confused. She watched curiously as Trina crossed to her wardrobe. If Tori had gotten the talent in the family, Trina had definitely gotten the body, possessing more curves than a racetrack. Cat had always had an eye for beauty, even if some people didn't agree with her on what beauty was, and she liked the contrast of the dark blue bra against Trina's skin, the way the flesh above seemed ready to spill out. Cat often got teased for things like this. She was hopeless at public pools, or the beach, because she'd get distracted by an interesting bikini, or a sprawling tattoo, and then people would look at her strangely and cover themselves, like her eyes were x-rays. But they weren't, she wasn't trying to look into them, just at the pretty things they covered themselves in. She didn't understand... people like to be looked at, don't they?

Trina didn't seem to notice, taking it for granted that _of course_ people would want to look at her, and she felt flattered that Cat seemed to realize this, since so few people would actually just admit her superiority. She had no qualms about stripping, or being nude; give the people what they want was her mantra, and what people wanted was her, obviously.

She pulled a magenta blouse from the wardrobe, slipping it on. "Whaddaya think?" She beamed, doing a spin for Cat. She frowned in response to Cat's shrug. "Huh. Oh!" Trina's face lit up, the older girl raising her hand, "I know!" She unbuttoned her pants, working the tight material down with an effort. Curves came with a price.

Stripes. Her panties were striped; a mixture of pastel and dark colors. Cat noticed this with interest, watching Trina intently. Cat's own underwear were striped, except her bra was polka-dotted; she could never decide what she liked better – stripes or polka-dots, so she just wore both. They made Cat smile, because it was like she had a secret, one where no one got hurt, but they didn't know that she was different under her clothes; that she didn't match. She liked that kind of secret.

The stripes made Trina look like a tiger, a rainbow tiger, Cat mused, because her thigh muscles were all taut and smooth and toned. She could stalk someone well with those legs, never even make a sound when she pounced, and Cat observed the play of muscles underneath the tan skin as Trina moved. Cat was actually very interested in anatomy, in the way people worked, because it seemed so much like magic, and she tried to make sense of it, but she couldn't look at pictures. They were gross... people on the inside, with all the muscle tissue criss-crossed like shiny pink worms, the pale butter of fat streaking them, red and blue vines curling along. They made her feel not so good, to think of all these things pulsing and pulling and sliding inside her. But she liked the way they looked all covered in skin, like a ripple from underwater. They made her feel funny then, disguised as they were. They made her want to touch, to feel those muscles moving, to feel those veins throbbing. Touch but not see. Cat was disappointed as Trina slid a skirt on, a busy pattern that hurt Cat's eyes replacing the stripes and smooth skin – it was rare she got the opportunity to study so shamelessly, even rarer when the recipient of her attention didn't seem to care.

Trina turned to Cat, grinning, sure of her hotness. "Good right?" She nodded, waiting for Cat's affirmation. "I got these at-"

"I liked you better without them." Cat murmured, chewing her lip.

"The other outfit?" Trina said incredulously.

"No... without the clothes." Said Cat simply, her voice innocent. She was just stating the truth. She liked seeing Trina without her clothes. She was beautiful, and Cat liked beautiful, especially when she knew they were beautiful underneath. Some people were pretty on the outside, but they were poison on the inside. Cat didn't like them. They lied. To look at them, you'd think they were nice, but they were black inside, and it wasn't fair of them to trick her like that, to use her love of beauty against her. Trina may be conceited, but she was nice to Cat... nicer than a lot of people, anyway, and Cat admired Trina's confidence in herself, whether that confidence was warranted or not.

A smirk crawled across Trina's face. "I know, I'm hot, right?" She pulled the magenta top off, tracing a finger over her stomach, making the muscles flex and ripple. Finally, someone who understood how good Trina was, how very much better she was. Honestly, sometimes people had her questioning her talent... even her looks! It was sacrilege... how could people not see how great she was? She was surprised when Cat stood, coming over to her, Cat's rich brown eyes intensely focused on Trina's abs. Cat's gaze flicked up to Trina's eyes, and Trina was unsettled to see what she recognized as desire. Cat wasn't gay... was she? Trina didn't even think Cat was aware of what she was feeling, the girl was so naive.

"Can I touch?"

Trina nodded suspiciously, her muscles flexing automatically when Cat's fingers brushed reverently over the taut skin of her stomach. Trina wasn't gay. Or straight. She wasn't anything. She was just Trina, and what Trina wanted, Trina got, whether the person who was wanted knew it or not. She just hoped for the day when cloning was legal, because only then would she have found her perfect match. But deep down she knew – the world just couldn't handle that much awesome. Their loss.

Cat was having a ball. She never got to touch anyone, or look at anyone, for anything like this amount of time – they always stopped her, or moved away, or hurt her with words and made her feel small. Trina _was_ nice – she was letting Cat be Cat, because Cat can't be a dog, she can only be Cat, but people don't see that, they want her to be what they want, and maybe that was what she liked about Trina – that Trina was too involved in herself to worry about anyone else, to find fault with anyone else. She didn't care. Everyone was equally inferior to her.

"Having fun?" Smirked Trina, amused at Cat's childlike stroking of her skin, Cat nodding in response to her question. Cat really didn't know what she was feeling, and Trina would be lying if she said she wasn't flattered by Cat's attentions, even if Cat herself didn't know what they meant. Cat was a sweet kid; for one thing, she didn't argue with Trina, and she always agreed to whatever Trina said. If Trina _had_ found Tori, chances were she wouldn't have agreed to come watch Trina try on clothes, whereas Cat hadn't said a word against it. Well... only against the clothes part of it.

Trina's skin was smooth and warm, and if Cat pressed hard enough, ran her fingertips across the skin in the right way, she could feel the little ridges of muscle, and they didn't seem gross this way. They seemed like one of those good secrets. Cat trailed her fingers higher, mesmerized as she felt the bumps of the ribs. One, two, three – like railway tracks or speed bumps. She stopped at the bottom of Trina's bra, feeling the flesh change, start to swell and push outwards. It was a different kind of skin, a different kind of flesh, softer and springier, but Cat knew not to touch there. It was a bad place. You don't touch there for fun. That place was for business, and Cat was not a businessman.

"You like touching me, don't you Kitty Cat?" Purred Trina, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Cat smiled in response. "You're soft but hard, like an iced fruitcake. Icing all soft, but the cake is hard. Doesn't feel as nice though." She prodded Trina's ribs again, feeling the flesh between the ridges of bone spring back against her finger.

"You know what's really soft?" To be honest, Trina had tuned out for most of Cat's analogy, just focusing on the word soft. She did the same in plays, just waiting to hear the words that preceded _her_ lines, _her_ spotlight.

Cat's eyes lit up, "What?"

"My lips."

The red-headed girl nodded, moving her hand to touch them, but Trina took her wrist, stopping the younger girl. "It's more fun if you touch them with _your_ lips." All this touching was getting Trina kind of hot and bothered. Though she may have the figure of a Greek statue, she's not made of stone, and Cat's light, exploratory touches had teased her. She didn't wait for Cat to respond, instead taking the smaller girl's chin and tilting her face up to meet hers. Cat's lip-gloss was sweet, and Trina made a mental note to ask her what it was afterward. The younger girl gasped at Trina's forceful kiss, Trina smiling into it. Trina knew she was a damned good kisser. She suspected, anyway.

They _were_ soft. Really soft. And they made her tingle. She liked tingling, it was like fizzing without the bubbles. Cat was shocked at first, but Cat always lands on her feet, and she found herself responding, even though she wasn't entirely sure how in her brain. Her lips seemed to know what to do however, and she wondered what they'd got up to without her to know such things. Trina was right; this _was_ more fun, and Cat wished she'd touched Trina with her lips before, because she wondered how her skin would taste, whether it would taste like warm and smooth, and if warm and smooth even had a flavor. As it was, Cat suddenly found Trina's tongue in her mouth, pushing past her lips, assured of her acquiescence. It was like gum, but you couldn't chew it, you wouldn't want to chew it, but it was minty, Trina's taste, that is, and Cat noted with interest that when she touched Trina's tongue with her own, it made it better, and Cat could taste her more. It confounded Cat that behind Trina's lips lay this slick, minty muscle that could be used so well. Cat never thought of Trina having a tongue; of course she realized that Trina had one, she'd just never looked at her and thought, _behind her lips is a tongue. It tastes like mint and makes me tingle._ However, she knew that thought would occur frequently now. Trina's hands slid around Cat's slight waist, and Cat made a soft sound. This kind of touching was funny... it made Cat feel all hot and bothered, made her mind more flighty than usual, made her knees tremble and feel weak. It wasn't... it didn't make sense, people had touched Cat before, on the shoulder, around the waist, on the legs, but Trina's hands, Trina's slender fingers stroking Cat's waist, holding the girl... it was more than just a touch, it meant more than what it was. Cat didn't know why exactly, but she knew she liked it, liked how it made her nerves alive and her breath feel hot and molten. Trina pulled away finally, slightly out of breath, Cat making a soft mewl of disappointment.

"You like that Cat?" Asked Trina, smirking. She knew the magenta-haired girl had liked it, how could she not? She was Trina Vega, who could resist? She'd felt it in the way Cat had pushed against her, the way the girl had made soft sounds in the back of her throat. Trina was turning herself on with her skill in making the younger girl moan.

A soft, muddled sound of acquiescence found its way out of Cat's mouth, and Trina brushed a lock of ruby hair away from Cat's face, smiling at the effect she'd had. "Wanna keep going?"

A smile spread across Cat's face, her eyes lighting up. "I wanna be a businessman." She said in a husky voice, Trina raising her eyebrows at Cat's randomness, understanding when the red-head's hands moved onto her bra, cupping the firm, ample flesh.

Trina smiled. "Okay then." She pulled Cat towards her, tangling a hand in the girl's soft, red velvet hair before bringing her lips to Cat's sweet ones.

**A/N: As you can see, this can be a two-parter. Please to let me know, and it'll be ramped up to an M.**

**Review! You _have_ the power! You want them to come together in the most spectacular of biblical senses? Then tell me! Tell me what you liked, tell me what you want, because I don't have the wherewithal to find out by myself. Nor the energy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious. If I did, I would be arrested for... well, it's pretty obvious. I wrote a whole story about it.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I know this isn't exactly a popular pairing, so it's nice to know that I can make it somewhat believable. I feel like a pioneer. A pioneer in sex.**

Cat trailed her fingers along Trina's heated skin, marvelling at its softness. Somehow it was even better lying down. Trina had guided the smaller girl to her ridiculously huge and feather-soft bed, pushing her down gently but firmly. Cat made sure to carry out her plan of putting her lips everywhere on Trina, starting with soft kisses that traced the older girl's jaw, moving down her neck. Cat liked the feeling of Trina's pulse throbbing against her lips, it made her feel alive, excited her, and she dragged her tongue over the pulsing skin, wanting to feel it as much as possible. Cat froze as she felt Trina moan, the sound vibrating against her mouth. She looked up curiously at the older girl, her tongue still tracing little circles around the dampened flesh of Trina's pulse point. Trina sighed, patting the red-headed girl's shoulder. "That's good Cat. Good work." She murmured, anticipating the girl's question. If there was one good quality Cat had, not that she didn't have a lot, because Cat thought she had a lot to offer, maybe not in terms of intellectuality, but in this instance, she had the surprisingly rare quality of being able to take direction, unafraid to poke and prod until she got the best result. She was highly attentive to things like that, because she liked the sounds Trina made, and how her body reacted to Cat's exploratory touches.

Cat removed her lips from the flushed skin of Trina's throat, returning to the older girl's lips. Cat liked variety. She had a short but memorable attention span, and what she remembered was that she liked the taste of Trina's lips, and how they made her feel inside. She liked how when she moved her hands over the silky material of Trina's bra, the older girl's breath would hitch, and start to get heavy, practically pushing her chest into Cat's hands. Cat especially liked it when she'd feel the hard buds of Trina's nipples through the fabric, and she would flick her thumbs over them, making Trina pant hot breaths against her face. Trina gave a grunt of frustration finally, turning onto her side, her back facing Cat. "Undo it." She ordered, Cat's deft fingers tracing the outline of her shoulder blades before getting to work on the catch. Trina shrugged off the now loosened bra before rolling onto her back again, smirking at Cat's widened eyes.

Cat was confused. They were boobs. She knew that. But how did they seem so much bigger now? How did taking away the bra make them larger? Cat looked down at her own chest for a moment. She hadn't really thought about it, but she felt inadequate now. She'd always thought her own were just fine, but compared to Trina's... well, Cat could say without doubt that Trina's were better. But then again, it may just have been because Cat enjoyed touching them much more than she enjoyed touching her own. And after devouring them with her eyes, Cat thought it was time she fulfilled her promise to herself to touch Trina everywhere with her lips. The red-headed girl dragged her tongue from Trina's neck down over her collarbone, reaching the older girl's breasts finally. As Cat's mouth latched onto a hardened nipple, Trina had to admit, Cat had a magic tongue. And magic fingers. Magic everything really. Trina had never been so turned on in her life. It was killing her. In a really really good way. Trina hadn't had a lot of sexual experience per say, not including herself, with whom she had a lot of hours racked up, because, come on, she was _Trina Vega,_ and who was she to resist herself? but she did know three things; firstly, that she very much liked what Cat was doing; secondly, that she would very much like Cat to do other things to her; and thirdly, she was completely shameless.

It was kind of funny. Trina's nipple was hard but soft, and Cat found it fascinating, exploring it quite thoroughly with her tongue, and slightly less thoroughly with her teeth. She liked the way Trina would push her torso up against her, buck her hips off the bed in reaction to Cat's sucking. Cat thought it was kind of like Rex... she pulled a string, which in this case happened to be Trina's nipples, and, in reaction, it would tug Trina's hips up. Just like a puppet. And, come to think of it, Trina _was_ sort of Cat's toy. Cat's favourite toy, with which she delighted in playing with. Cat was learning a lot; she always did enjoy edutainment. Not that Cat didn't think Trina was Trina – she knew Trina was Trina, but this Trina was much more fun than bossy Trina. Not that this Trina wasn't bossy... she was just a lot more naked, which made up for it.

Trina hooked her thumbs in her panties with difficulty. Cat was making it hard for her to concentrate with her focused assault on the Vega girl's breasts. Trina was quickly approaching the point where she'd have to either throw Cat off and see to herself, or beg for the red-headed girl to fuck her, and Trina was _not _one to beg. Or do something herself when someone else could do it for her. Besides, at this stage, Trina's panties were basically serving as an inefficient sponge. She'd get Tori to wash those for her later. She pulled her knees up, dislodging Cat for a moment as she slid her panties off, tossing them aside.

Cat was delighted, if slightly intimidated with this new development. True, the younger girl felt an intense longing to explore this new playground, the strength of which (the longing) surprised her. It was like wanting candy. In the pants. And having seen the state of Trina's panties, was quite sure her own were in similar condition. However, while exploring Trina's mouth and general upper torso had been quite enjoyable, Cat was pretty sure that anything she did down there would be sex. And while Cat's body said _yes yes yes_, her mind was a little unsure.

Trina was a great actress. Impatient, but great. And she was doing her best to act not-frustrated. She could see the doubt on Cat's face, and she did feel sympathy for the girl, knowing how very painfully naive she was. Her body however, was being quite insistent with it's need, aching quite exquisitely, making her want to grind against the younger girl just to get some kind of friction. Trina put a gentle hand under Cat's chin, lifting the red-headed girl's face to her own. She gave her a soft kiss, trying to ignore the throb in her that demanded attention. Cat responded enthusiastically; this was something she could do. Trina tried to keep the kiss light; she was being teased enough already. She turned on her side to face Cat, letting her hand trail down the girl's slight body and pushing her skirt up, finding the soaked panties within. The trick was, Trina thought, to make Cat want it as much as her. Which, judging by Cat's panties, would not require a lot of effort. Cat squeaked in surprise as Trina's fingers brushed over her core, the slightest contact, even through her underwear, making her writhe. She found herself parting her legs to allow Trina better access, her hips jerking forward as Trina took of advantage of that.

"T-T-Trina," Cat moaned, closing her eyes tight. This was something she'd never experienced, even with herself. This felt much different, much better, and she was disappointed when Trina's hand stopped it's pattern over the front of her panties. Trina looked at her with a pleased smile, and Cat thought she looked much more like a cat than Cat. It also randomly occurred to Cat that Trina's name had Cat in it as well, so perhaps she was the one who was meant to be Cat, not Cat. Maybe Cat was meant to be Trina. She was brought back from her musing by Trina's husky voice.

"Cat sweetie, if you do me a favour, I'll do you a favour, okay?" She flicked her eyes down their bodies to emphasise her point. Cat nodded, placing a flat hand on Trina's stomach. Cat took a deep breath, pushing Trina onto her back and moving to straddle her. She moved her hand down slowly, feeling Trina's muscles shiver under her touch. Cat captured Trina in a deep kiss. It was distracting, yes, but it felt more natural for Cat, made her hand want to move faster to reach it's destination, made her feel less self-conscious about this thing she'd never done before, but oh-so wanted to.

Trina gasped as Cat's fingers finally found her, breaking the kiss, Trina's hips pushing up into Cat, wanting more than the younger girl was currently giving. Cat moved her fingers through the slick, wet heat tentatively, shivering when Trina moaned. "Please Cat... i-inside..."

Cat complied, her fingers sliding inside Trina easily, the older girl bucking against her. Trina let out a low moan, a mixture of relief and pleasure coursing through her. She didn't think she could take much more as Cat's fingers moved inside her, stroking her sensitive walls. Cat curled her fingers, rocking her hand back and forth, her fingers thrusting inside of Trina. It felt... primal, Cat thought, felt like it was something cave-lady Cat had done, maybe to a cave-lady Trina, and it stoked a fire in her, a fire that was growing increasingly hotter inside her underwear, and making her grind against Trina's thigh subconsciously. Trina's breath hitched, a hiccup of pleasure blossoming inside her as Cat found a particularly good spot inside her. Cat, ever attentive, made sure to hit this spot as much as possible, thrusting her fingers in harder. It was like singing, Cat thought, she didn't quite know how to do it at first, not properly, it was all based on instinct, but, with some practice, she found herself hitting the high notes with ease. Trina found it similarly easy to hit these notes, the short, breathy sounds being forced from her. She felt her back begin to arch, her hips pressing up into Cat involuntarily as she felt herself begin to climax. Trina threw her head back, pressing it hard into the pillow and biting her lip as she came with a stifled cry. Cat felt the older girl clench around her, a gush of hot fluid coating her fingers as she continued to pump them inside Trina, finding it difficult as the brunette writhed on the bed.

Cat was amazed. Just... just with everything. She pulled her fingers out of Trina, looking at them with wonder. That she could cause so much... pleasure, make Trina feel so good with just these slender appendages. Cat was impressed with herself. However, Cat's attention span being what it was, her eyes were quickly drawn to Trina, tracing over the sheen of sweat on Trina's rather generously curved body. Cat felt herself compelled to bring her lips to Trina's stomach, tasting the slight salt of her sweat, smelling the faint scent of her body wash. Cat's nose twitched; it smelled a little like chocolate. Cat's lips made their way up Trina's torso, Trina's hand tangling itself in Cat's hair as the red-headed girl kissed the valley between Trina's breasts, Cat looking up at her. Trina trailed her hand out of Cat's hair, fingertips brushing the girl's cheek. A smirk spread across Trina's face.

"Your turn Kitty Cat."

**A/N: Huh, what do you know. It's gonna be a three parter. So... yeah, review, and tell me what you think of this part. Did you like it, did you hate it (actually, don't tell me if you hated it. You should lie). Feedback is more than just a euphemism I use when I throw up on people (the ones who say they hate my fics), it's also a beautiful thing. Like a swan, but hot.**

**So yeah... review! If you liked certain lines, tell me. For one thing, it saves you having to think of anything, and I get to see what is considered funny, or hot, or, well, etc. Yay, commas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't worry, I don't own Victorious.**

Cat's slight body shivered as Trina's lips touched lightly on her bare shoulder. She could feel Trina pressed up against her back, Trina's fingers working the zip of Cat's dress down slowly. Cat's mind raced wildly, overexcited, and when Cat got excited, she lost all power of attention. She wondered vaguely where Tori was, and was she bringing pizza back, 'cause Cat was kind of hungry, her stomach felt all heavy and echo-y. It took Cat a moment to realise that it wasn't hunger so much as the heavy throb of desire that was weighing her down. It was a lot like hunger though, she thought, fingers dancing lightly over her stomach. Her thoughts were temporarily shut down as she felt more of Trina's bare skin come in contact with hers, Trina's rather generous assets pressing into Cat's back. Cat was surprised, her back was more like hands than she thought, and, for all she knew, she could have hands there, because she couldn't see her own back, but it sure felt like hands the way she could feel Trina's breasts so... fully. Trina's skin was hot, much hotter than Cat's, which Cat thought was odd, because Trina was the one who was naked, and since Cat was in clothes she should be warmer, but it wasn't so and- Cat felt her bra loosen suddenly around her, and brought her hands up to cup it, not realising. She lifted her hips automatically as Trina slid her dress off, the material pooling at the bottom of the bed.

Cat rolled over easily, hands still holding her pastel polka-dotted bra to her. She didn't like facing away from Trina. Trina was much prettier than her room, even though her room contained multiple Trinas. But they were fake Trinas. Cat much preferred real Trina. Real, naked Trina. Trina eyes ran down Cat's body, a smirk oozing onto her face. "Polka-dots and stripes?" She said with amusement.

Cat squealed, "You found out my secret!"

Trina smiled softly at Cat's childishness. It was... endearing, to say the least. Not that Trina found children arousing, as she did Cat. No, that would be creepy. She just liked Cat's immaturity. Not that she liked adult bodies and juvenile minds... a child in an adult's body, no... she was normal, she just... Cat. Cat was adorable. There. Simple. She leaned forward, kissing the elated Cat, grinning lips pressed against each other and quickly growing slick and hot as they seemed to melt together. Trina tugged the bra from between Cat's limp fingers, a flash of polka-dots quickly exiting her vision as she tossed it aside. Cat panted slightly as Trina pulled away from her, taking the opportunity to study a bare Cat. Of course, Cat was no Trina, but to be fair, no one was. Except for Trina. Trina felt lucky that she was Trina, because if she was someone else, she'd have to worship Trina from afar. It was one of the perks of being Trina that you got to be Trina. Not that Cat's body wasn't nice. It was just terrible compared to Trina. But Trina was compassionate... when not compared to her body, Cat's body was quite lovely. Petite, would be the word to best describe her. Trina thought the word suited her, it had a certain cuteness to it that matched Cat. Cat's skin was flawless, lighter than Trina's own and soft like flour. Cat wasn't muscular... she had muscles, I mean, obviously, 'cause she could move and everything, but they weren't defined. They were lady muscles, the kind you'd have in the eighteenth century, when the most sport you did was cross-stitching and being wooed by an eligible young gentleman. It gave her a pleasantly soft look, and an air of intense femininity. Trina was acutely aware that Cat was a girl. Not a grrl or a gal, but a _girl_. Even though her breasts were smaller, they were perfectly formed, seemingly moulded onto her. They didn't spring forth like Trina's own assets sometimes annoyingly did. Cat was slim, slimmer than Trina, and her hips didn't curve out quite so much as Trina's did.

Trina didn't like girls. Most of the time. Not because she didn't think they were attractive, or sexy, but because they were competing with her. They thought they were hot, and talented... who were they to compete with Trina Vega? Trina wouldn't have minded so much, after all, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, but they didn't have to be so _blatant_ about it. Flaunting their inadequate (compared to Trina's) bodies about. Cat however... Trina couldn't not like her. Cat was almost completely unaware of her body, and the effect it could have on people. In fact, Cat was in awe of Trina's body. It was the way it was supposed to be, and Trina liked how Cat seemed amazed by the fact that Trina was touching her. She _should_ be amazed. Trina thought it was nice to be treated like she was _supposed_ to be treated – with awe. It made her like Cat even more. Normally she wouldn't really worry about pleasuring someone after she was done, after all, she'd got what she wanted, and they should just feel satisfied they got to fuck her at all. It was a privilege to get with her, an _honour_, and people just got greedy... but Cat... somehow, Trina didn't mind. She almost felt like she owed it to Cat, since Cat seemed to be the only one aware of Trina's greatness.

Cat felt funny. Not ha-ha funny, or crazy funny, but a kind of funny all the same. It was like she had a tummy-ache, but it didn't feel bad. It felt warm and trembly, like she'd swallowed a hot jellyfish and it was stinging her with it's tentacles of desire. It felt sort of nice. And impatient, growing increasingly so as Trina's lips left hot spots along Cat's body, slowly tracing their way down. Cat was a little confused... Trina was going further and further down, her tongue tracing it's way down to Cat's belly button. It was like Trina was slowly slipping off her, and Cat wondered if she should stick her hand out in case Trina needed to be pulled back up. It was messing Cat's sense of orientation up.. maybe they were actually vertical... but she was on the bed so... oh. _Oh._ Cat realised what Trina was doing, and it was... _oh god_, it was _fantastic_. The air whooshed out of Cat's lungs, a burst of pleasure tingling through her as Trina's tongue got to work. Cat's hips jerked involuntarily, her back arching off the bed as Trina moved with her, hands affixed to Cat's hips, holding the younger girl in place firmly. Trina grinned at Cat's enthusiastic response to her efforts, flicking her tongue over Cat's sensitive clit and making her jerk again.

Cat was not Cat. When Cat was Cat, she was all Cat, mind and body. This Cat was all body, crushing her mind. She didn't mind at all; she liked body Cat... it had a lot more nerve endings than her mind. Cat felt like she had claws, her fingers clenching the bed covers as she tried to anchor herself. She was sure was going to float away... or break into pieces. She almost wanted to tell Trina to stop, except she couldn't seem to get her mouth working, all she could do, it seemed, was to writhe on the bed, trying to gasp in a breath to her oxygen-deprived body. Despite being breathless, body Cat still saw fit to make all manner of noises, some of which tickled Cat's spine, until she realised they were coming from her. She didn't understand, partly because all she could think were various blasphemies and trembling colours, but also because it didn't make sense. Trina was sucking and licking this tiny tiny part of her, yet what she felt was so much more than she expected. For such a tiny thing, it felt more... felt better than any part of her. And what Trina was doing, so very, very thoroughly... it crept up her lower back like a hot liquid. A hot, flammable, liquid, which Cat was sure would explode when it reached the hot flame in her belly. Cat was a little scared... she didn't want to explode! She could just picture all the little Cat-pieces raining down, like a burst pinata. Pinatas had candy. Cat liked pinatas. But she didn't want to be one. She had to warn Trina. She struggled to get her tongue working, trying to sit up to see Trina. She quickly jerked back down as a gush of pleasure spread further through her. Cat tried desperately to make her lips, tongue and teeth work together in unison.

"T-T-Trin..._ah_," Cat gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head. She swore she could almost see her brain. She tried to concentrate; there'd be time to look at her brain later, when she was unexploded. "I-I-I...I'm g-go going...g-going..._unh._" Cat's breath whooshed out. She was too late; it was happening, and she realised she didn't actually want to stop it anymore. Exploding felt _good_. All her nerves were on fire, her muscles clenching tight as the flames spread through them, her back arching off the bed. It reached her brain finally and swept it white, her vision sparkling with static.

Trina was pleased. She was glad that Cat had had the honour of being deflowered by her. And she had to admit, she'd had a burst of satisfaction as she felt the younger girl tense and cry out, her thighs trembling against Trina's face. She felt sort of proud that she'd made Cat come, perhaps for the very first time. It was another thing Trina had mastered, like her Jamaican accent or nail-filing skills. She'd add it to her resume later. In the meantime, she dragged herself up alongside Cat, resting an arm on the shivering girl's sweat-slick body.

Cat cracked an eye open cautiously, her breathing starting to slow. She was still alive. And whole. Apart from her skin feeling all hot and slick, and her body still feeling strangely sensitive. Those were both good things though, Cat decided. She felt Trina stretch luxuriously beside her, and turned to face her, Trina yawning. Cat smiled softly, feeling an exquisite warm glow inside her. Not a fire this time, a night light. Her smile disappeared for a moment as she caught Trina's yawn, a little squeak coming from her. For some reason she felt sort of sleepy. And really comfortable.

"Can I sleep Trina?" Cat liked to ask – she'd fallen asleep places before and people had gotten mad at her. One time she went to sleep in an aquarium, and when she'd woken up it was closed and everything was dark, so she waved at the seals for a while. She liked the seals. But not the leopard seal, it had looked like it wanted to eat her. When the staff found her in the morning, they were so sorry they'd given her a voucher for the gift store, and she'd gotten a dolphin ruler, and her mom had scolded her, and said that she and Cat's father had thought she'd been eaten by a killer whale, and Cat had laughed and said that killer whales weren't whales, they were porpoises. And then she'd pretended her dolphin ruler was swimming and- Cat realised she was speaking aloud, Trina looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Cat smiled, falling silent. Trina nodded, satisfied; Cat's stories were long and often about abandonment, and Trina was not in the mood to listen, but far too mellow to care enough to yell at her. It was a good balance.

The door opened suddenly, Cat and Trina both looking over. "Trina, what'd you do with Cat? If you got her to... to..." Tori trailed off, her mouth gaping open. "Wh-wh-wha? Wh... wh?" Tori's eyebrows were so narrowed they were almost entwining with each other, like two shaped caterpillars dancing. "Wh!"

Trina propped herself up, rolling her eyes at her younger sister. "Tori, you're letting a draft in! If I get pneumonia and _die_, you'll have robbed an entire generation of my talent. Do you really wanna be responsible for that?" She raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips, "Do ya?"

Tori's mouth open and shut, kind of like a fish, Cat thought. Or maybe an eel. Cat waved at Tori, rolling over a little. "Hi Tori!" Just because Tori was a fish was no excuse for rudeness, Cat thought. Tori just shook her head and closed the door, backing out of the room slowly, a look of horror on her face. Cat tilted her head, turning back to Trina with confusion. "Why'd she leave?"

**A/N: As always, I implore you to review, and sift the gold from the still-impressive silver of my story. Your favourite bits, is what I'm saying.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this smut-filled splurge of smutty smut, so smutty it broke my smut-o-meter. And my insurance doesn't cover smut-surges. So review, just to take my mind off my un-claimable, fictional loss. Just because it's not real doesn't mean it hurts any less. 0-0**

**Also, out of curiosity, I present this hypothetical situation. Say Cat was being teased or something, who would you want to save her, Tori or Jade? I say this, because I am thinking of writing a fic, and I would like to know what you, the people/literate animals, would like to see.**


End file.
